Talk:Portrait of the Stained Princess/@comment-38759569-20190803044616/@comment-29312219-20190803074751
Hi Shane. Okay, let’s tackle these questions. 1. Yes Valla faked the stag attacks to create war, so she may have an excuse to cross over the border. The two kingdoms have been separate from each other in the first place because they worship different goddesses. It’s kinda like when you have two groups who follow different religion thinking the other is bad for their beliefs. 2. What location is the two stag statues? There are only two locations with stag statues and they don’t lead to any palace. Although, it would be nice if we could see the Olesian Palace, but when the game is near its end, it’s too late to include another palace. 4. The Sun Goddess doesn’t have an official name, but it has been speculated that her name is Sol. 5. Hansel is indeed the very first Golden Child, blessed by the Moon Goddess personally. I don’t think it needed to be mentioned in the Goof page. I guess back then, the developers didn’t think that far ahead and even if they did, they cause inconsistency in their storytelling. Hansel wouldn’t belong to the bloodline, he would have STARTED it. Though, if you want to get technically, then he is part of it. 6. Do you mean the speech bubbles? They have been there since forever. If not, then I don’t know. 7. Who knows? I doubt it unless we revisit Dire Island and one of the other Swan Princess has connections to relevant plot. 8. It’s possible Ewan has longevity, the power to age slowly than normal humans. He had brown hair during Odette’s reign and white hair during Valla’s. Odette is the fourth wife and she died from aging quickly due to her connection to the lake weakening. So she died in the quanity of years, but not in quality of life. Back to the question, he has longevity, but we don’t know how or why. Maybe he ate an apple that gave him that. 9. It’s on the page. 10. I hear you, but time constraints. Plus, I think the devs didn’t want us to sit during a long cutscene, despite it was very much needed and wanted. 11. Bella is definitely not kept there. She is trying to control her powers with the help of Rap and Ross. I also doubt they would leave her there because that would be bad for a sibling and sibling-in-law to do. Plus, her powers cannot be contained, so she can’t help Kai. Personally, I don’t ship Kai and Bella since I cannot see it happening. 12. That was Gothel and she was there to get the Tinderbox from Kai. Harpies cannot talk and they are extinct. She was also the eel and Valla look alive because devs are being lazy with her new plot convenient shapeshifting abilities. 13. You’re not the only one. That is why we couldn’t interact with characters as often. Like multitasking, you take too many tasks and too busy that you lose important info. More characters = less talking with them. 14. Don’t know why he look upset. That is the devs’ decision for making that cutscene. 15. That is up to the devs. The Maiden Goddess isn’t going. She is giving her lover her blessing as he finds Guida. Her name is also unconfirmed to be Nediam. Plus, it’s a terrible name, being maiden spelled backwards. 16. Yes. Perhaps Jack scuba dive and found it. However, we don’t know how he found the Fairy Queen. 17 + 18. They could play a role with the war. All the Daemons are related to Solwood. But I guess that is information for us to know. Plus, Henryk had a war, maybe he has statues of them to serve as history for people. I mean, in real life, we have statues of famous people and the seven wonders even though they’re not related to us, but their history is important to learn. 19. Maybe she melt the ice so it wouldn’t make that loud of a sound. I have been wondering, but Nuada was standing behind Brigid, so I don’t know why he didn’t warn us. You can tell Brigid already notice Mercy, but it was already too late. That is why I think Mercy made herself invisible like water to hide her presence from everyone, materializing to deal the fatal blow. 20. It’s cool. Bonus You can find out which achievements you missed by going here: https://dark-parables.fandom.com/wiki/Achievements